Imaginaerum:el prestidigitador y las naciones
by Black-Zola
Summary: Un dia,en plena reunión, entraron España y Bélgica...¡España en forma Imperio y Bélgica como su sirvienta de antaño! ¿Que rayos a pasado? solo un prestigiditador lo sabe...el de Imaginaerum:el circo de los recuerdos
1. Chapter 1

Iepale gente en la computadora! (siempre me a gustado decir computadora...no se...tiene su toque!) ¿que tal si os dejo esta patática (perdón,nueva palabra:de patata y patética salio patática, inventada en clase de física y quimica cuando hablaba con un compañero de patatas...no pregunten,por favor...)

Bueno...que no viene al caso...

PD:(Postdifarra?): que igualmente, yo sigo con lo otro, a mi que me registren...¡pero tenía que subirlo!

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El prestidigitador y Las Naciones_

_(te va a robar la memoria)_

* * *

Miraba por la ventana del coche.

La verdad esque no sabía cuando se habían inventado...¿Como irían estos carros sin caballos? Era magnifico... se detuvo y alguien le abrió la puerta. Se quedo sorprendido al ver aquel traje...¿sería algún lugar que no ha conquistado todavía? Daba igual... entro en la sala y...un momento...¿como que tenía que ir a una sala de a saber donde y como era que...? millones de preguntas llegaron a su mente, pero se quedo en shock al ver a la gente que había delante de el: vestidos de una forma mas refinada que quien le abrió la puerta de aquel trasto llamado coche...

-¿Es...Es...España?-pregunto balbuceando su hermano con cara de autentico terror

-¿Perdona?¡No soy España,reino con aspecto de mi hermano!-exclamo-¡ soy el reino de España, donde nunca se pone el sol, el conquistador! ¿te has enterado?

-Ahí madre...-solo pudo decir el inglés antes de desmayarse

-Toma,toma la liada- solo pudo decir el francés antes de desear querer irse de ahí,en plan que vida mas triste

-¿Donde esta Emma? Habría jurado por dios que venía conmigo esa mujer...¿Cuando llegaste, Austria? Sigues con el mismo traje...¿cuando cambiaras, señorito?- no sabía por que,el austriaco se sonrojo un poco. Su hermano rezaba con que esto fuera una pesadilla,si no, pues...habría que meter en un loquero a su hermano para que no hiciera nada. Vio entrar a Emma vestida de época, vamos, tal y como se la vio en la serie con ese vestido y la gente se quedo boquiabierta.

-Perdona...me perdí buscando a mi hermano que resulto que estaba aquí- se fijo en su ropa- ¿y esos atuendos?

-¿Que te han echo?-balbuceo su hermano-¿Esto es una broma verdad?

-Lo vuestro si que ha de ser una broma...em...¿de donde habéis sacado esa ropa?-se fijo en su amiga Elizabeta- ¿que haces con pantalones? Eso es muy... de hombre...¿o es que estamos en guerra?

-¡Decirme que venís de una fiesta de disfraces,por favor!- suplico el inglés cuando volvió en si y vio que aun estaban aquellos con aquellas pintas

-dios...¡yo te mato,inglesucho!-grito el español al ver al cejotas temblando. Y aquí vino el temblor general:de pronto y de la nada,el español había sacado una pedazo hacha de la ostia, pero la voz de Emma le paro en seco

-Aquí no,señor... además, es hora de comer... hice lo que a usted le gusta,mi señor

-Vale...-dijo ocultando su hacha y yendo a donde la joven, que estaba al lado de la puerta. Todas las naciones se miraron sobre saltados.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!-exclamo aterrado el francés,que estaba mas blanco que el mármol

-¿Ese era el Ispaniya?-pregunto ojiplatico el ruso. Vio que el ingles, el francés y el portugués asentían moviendo la cabeza con tal fuerza, que parecían que estaban en un concierto de Heavy Metal- pues cacho hacha... tengo que preguntarle donde la consiguió

-Y después te mata...-dijo Prusia saliendo del shock- ese no era "tu querido España"...ese era el conquistador... dios mio... hay que ir a un refugio anti bombas de esa o a cualquier sitio donde no nos encuentre...

-¿pero como demonios volvió a ese puñetero estado?-pregunto algo asustado el italiano mayor

Todos miraron a Inglaterra que estaba por una vez rezando un ave maría y un padre nuestro. Se fijo que todos le miraban

-Por una vez yo no hice nada y pensar...¿Que demonios hago yo cambiando a España por ese zumbado?

-Ese "zumbado" sigue siendo mi hermano-dijo mirando mal al ingles- y tiene razón... seria de imbéciles resucitar a un enemigo tuyo... pero entonces... ¿Cómo es que ha vuelto el Imperio Español?

-_Ahora que pienso...¿donde esta mi hermano?-_Se pregunto Lovino... seguro que fue a por pasta

De mientras, en un lugar que en este capítulo no diré, un señor observaba con una mirada de satisfacción y una sonrisa maliciosa a la figura de Feliciano, que estaba desconcertado...¿el no estaba en...?

-Tras mi gran logro con una nación mujer y un hombre... ahora te toca a ti, Italia Veneciano... ¿un gemelo sin recuerdos afecta a su gemelo con recuerdos?- pregunto ala confusa nación

-¡Ayudame Spain-niichan! ¡Bel-Bel,ayudame! ayuda! ayuda!-grito al ver que el desconocido ce acercaba a el con una pistola. Pero las dos naciones estaban mirando a la nada, estaban solo su cuerpo, el alma ya no estaba ahí... y Feliciano se dio cuenta,a la par que estaba cayendo presa del pánico- ¡¿Que les has echo? ¡ayuda!

-Relajate...mi mafioso italiano...-acciono una caja de música que sonaba extraña

_Lapsistain rakkain tää näyttämö on_

_Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee_

_Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen_

_Valkomeren niin aavan_

_Joka aavekuun siivin_

_Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan_

Lentamente, los parpados del italiano se cerraban, por mucho que lo intentase evitar. Vio que los cuerpos de España y Bélgica se caían al suelo como muñecos pesados. ¿lo había escuchado bien? ¡no quería volver a ser mafioso! Pero por mucho que lo intentase, estaba cayendo en un pesado sueño...

_Päällä talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus_

_Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii_

_Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis_

_Viulu valtavan kaihon_

_Ikisäveltään maalaa_

_Laulullaan herätää maan_

El desconocido miro satisfecho la rápida transformación del italiano en su forma dark, un mafioso sangriento. Eso significaba que había llegado justo a la época exacta de sangre, con tal de que ya tenía otro muñeco para sus trucos. Solo faltaba saber si le había afectado al mayor. Si había afectado, eso era malo, porque era que teóricamente también afectaría a los hermanos de Bélgica y España y no podía permitirse que todos cayeran en el pozo del tiempo que había logrado hacer... y tenía muchos mas proyectos en marcha y necesitaba a todas las naciones sanas para sus no tan sanos trucos... Sonrió al ver al italiano despertarse junto con sus renovados conquistador y su reservada sirvienta... hombre, no siempre va estar trayendo asesinos... también tiene que variar un poco en los recuerdos de la gente... aunque fuera misma época... daba igual, este era otra época y... tendría que sacar balas de a saber donde... ya lo sabría el nuevo mafia! Italia Veneciano.

* * *

Y con esto, se acabo esta primera chapter! se que es corto ¬¬*

La verdad era que lo tenía planeado subir un poco mas tarde... pero bueno, con unos giros que esta dando mi vida, tenía que subirlo cuanto antes!

la cancion era de Nightwish, del nuevo disco, Imaginaerum,del que saque la idea...Taikatalvi que canta Marco! en finalndes... pero bueno, me relaja mogollon!

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=2qlMP3L0jJc

espero que os haya gustado^^

agur^^


	2. Chapter 2

Y como era de esperar, yo vengo aquí con el segundo cap^^ la verdad es una liada mental, pero como todo lo es... tengo derecho a seguirlo! XD

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:el prestidigitador y las naciones_

_¿Como se vuelve al pasado?_

* * *

Había entrado en la sala junto con el conquistador y la sirvienta y todos se quedaron mirando.

-¡¿Que miráis?- todos se quedaron con la boca tocando el suelo-Malditos bastardos...- susurro, ya dejando gente para el infarto...¿que había pasado con el dulce Feliciano?

-Tranquilo... solo estamos un rato, paciencia ante todo- dijo Emma tranquilizando a ambos. Sobre todo al español, que hacía ademán de coger el hacha para ir contra el ingles.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- pregunto el español mirando al sonrojado austriaco que cuya razón nadie sabía. Daba igual, la gente estaba demasiada aterrada como para darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Que demonios te ha pasado,hermano?-pregunto Lovino. La gente se fijo que tenía ojeras, según Elizabeta era que no había podido dormir por culpa de horribles pesadillas.

-Nada interesante para nadie-respondió borde sentando se en su sitió al lado del alemán. Emma vio que iba a decir algo y le interrumpió

-Yo que tu no diría nada para que no se enfade... hazme caso... quien seas, porque si lo enfadas... no vives para contarlo, cariño

-Emma, no me trates a todo el mundo de cariño... recuerda de que al enemigo, hay que -dio un golpe bien fuerte que asusto a todos,y cuando me refiero a todos,es a todos- cortar la cabeza- ahí si que dio mas miedo si se podía a todo el mundo

-Pero señor... vale señor-corrigió ella. Miro a su reloj de bolsillo,regalo de...

-¿Te lo dio el?-pregunto el italiano?

-Si...-dijo sonrojada-dijo uno de muñeca...pero era incomodo así que me dio este tan chulo... tenemos que irnos... Elizabeta,¿puedes venir? Di que si~

-Que se venga también ese bombón que tiene al lado- y Austria se sonrojo con brutalidad al mismo instante de que la gente miraba extrañada la situación

-¡Anda, vente jefe!-dijo mirando al austriaco- bueno...ex jefe,que para jefe ahora esta Imperio...

-Ahí te quiero ver...-dijo el español con una sonrisa que a todos les dio mucho miedo...¿Cuanto miedo tendrían?

-¡Tu no te llevas a nadie!-dijo a medio grito Gilbert, que intentaba hacerse el valiente,pero el mas que nadie conocía a Imperio y sabía que su osadía le costaría muy caro. Pero igualmente no se echo para atrás. Si se llevaban a esos dos, seguro que les volvían dark al igual que al italiano,que se había levantado y había sacado una pistola semiautomática de 9mm y con ella esta apuntando a la cabeza del alemán mayor.

-Feliciano, deja esa pistola y vamos... y tu,ni se te ocurra corta su cabeza ahora, si eso otro día,-dijo mirando como el español se volvía a poner en su posición saca-armas- que andamos con mucha prisa...¿Queréis que os quiten vuestras armas o que?

-Es verdad... has tenido suerte,cabrón-dijo el italiano mirando a Gilbert. Tendió la mano a Elizabeta- ¿al final vienes, no,mi señorita?

-creo...creo que si-dijo la chica cogiendo su mano y yendo al lado de la chica. Austria uso la cabeza, no iba a dejar que Elizabeta fuera sola a saber donde con esos tres que no estaban en sus cabales

-Yo también voy-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Esto sera muy divertido- se escucho oír a España cuando cerraron la puerta.

Todos los presentes tuvieron mucho miedo. (Que alguien fabrique un barometro de miedo para saber cuanto)La verdad era que tenían que haber evitado que ellos salieran con esos dos. ¿que les harían?

-¿Y si uno de nosotros los sigue a ver?-pregunto alguien

-Creo que mi bruder se ha adelantado-dijo el alemán viendo el asiento vació de su hermano.

En aquellos momentos, Gilbert veía que las dos naciones estaban entrando dentro de la carpa de Imaginaerum,un circo que llego hace no mucho y que desde su instalación, en la ciudad habían empezado a aparecer cosas extrañas. ¿Explicación del gobierno? Que serían trucos de prestidigitador barato. Pero en aquel momento que pensaba, Emma y Antonio habían pisado el lugar antes de volverse criada y jefe asesino y claro, también estaba el echo de que el italiano menor también quería ir a ese circo extraño... quizás había ido sin decir nada a ver el espectáculo y se volvió mafioso... Los siguió carpa a dentro y se oculto entre unas cajas para ver, impotente, como agarraba España y ataba, sin mucho esfuerzo al austriaco y a la húngara a sillas diferentes. Delante de ellos, estaba un señor que miraba victorioso el nuevo botín.

-No se en que convertiré a la chica... pero una cosa estoy segura, que el chico no vuelve a la luz del día

-¿Que hará con el,mi señor?- quiso saber el español. Aquella forma de preguntar dejo ojiplatico al alemán, ya que ni en forma de Imperio, Antonio se doblegaba a nadie,y con ello, ni antes llamaba a alguien "mi señor". Alguien lo cogió de los hombros y lo tiro delante de las naciones y del hombre: una chica vestida de arlequín- Bien echo, mi querida Anette... como detesto los espiás... ¿Te mandaron las naciones? Pues tranquilo... que ya no volverás a verlos,ni a ellos ni la luz del día

Chasqueo los dedos y el italiano fue directo a por el alemán que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando se despertó, vio que a su lado también se acababan de despertar las otras dos naciones.

-¡Bienvenidos vosotros tres a la plantilla de Imaginaerum!-dijo el desconocido. A su derecha estaban Anette y Feliciano y a su izquierda Emma y Antonio. Los cuatro parecían estar ausentes- Este es el circo en que siempre decimos que es el de los buenos momentos pero luego es el de las horribles pesadillas y salen seres que yo cree... y os voy a moldear como si fuerais plastilina...

-¡Estas enfermo!-exclamo Elizabeta

-Eso mismo me dijo Emma antes de que la volviera la criada de mis zombies del tiempo... es que, mujer, no puedes dejar a dos perfectos asesinos sueltos como a perros...pero es que no se que hacer con vosotros tres... bueno, con el chico de las gafas si, con vosotros dos no... tu vas a ser mi compositor de media cara tapada ¿como lo ves?

-Y un demonio- respondió tranquilamente

-Eso era lo que quería oír... una bonita negación por tu parte

y comenzó a cantar aquella extraña y horrible melodía (N.A: la misma que la del capítulo anterior), que iba embelesando a las naciones y llevándolos de nuevo al pesado sueño. El extraño iba entrando en sus mentes y buscando las memorias exactas de cada uno: en la mejor época de la música en Austria y la época mas luchadora del pueblo Húngaro. A Gilbert directamente,como no sabía que hacer con el, lo dejo durmiendo en una capsula de cristal que hizo. Quizás para los trabajos de mano el servía...como era alemán...

De mientras pasaban las transformaciones de ellos, las otras cuatro formaciones se recargaban. Aun no servían para gran cosa.

-Perfecto...Anette, llevate a estos dos a donde esta Layla y que cambie a la chica guerrera y al nuevo músico con pinta de fantasma de la opera... y llevame el frasco este donde están los demás obreros

-Si,señor- dijo ella antes de llevarse a los nuevos reclutas

-Vosotros ya podeis estar un rato con el equipo, os lo mereceís, yo voy a descansar...

-Si,mi señor-dijeron a la vez las tres naciones antes de marcharse.

Como cansaban las naciones... se notaba que eran inmortales...

* * *

La verdad es que detesto que este capítulo haya quedado corto...

gafas del oficio...

espero que os haya gustado

agur^^


	3. Chapter 3

Iepale! gracias por las comentalistas! la verdad es que para mantener misterio, revelare datos poco a poco ;)

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El Prestidigitador y Las Naciones_

_Lily  
_

_(Quien se atrevio a...)  
_

* * *

La gente miraba que Roderich, Gilbert y Elizabeta no habían entrado con Feliciano, Emma y Antonio.

-¡¿Donde están?- obligaba a decir muy enfadado Lovino a su hermano, que se había sentado como un chulo en una silla junto a una de pie Emma y el serio español que estaba dispuesto a sacar el hacha en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres mi sitio,Bel-Bel?-pregunto como un caballero el italiano menor.

-Oh~ gracias,Feliciano- dijo ella sentándose- ellos se quedaron con nuestros amigos...pero Gilbert fue una mala persona al seguirnos... la próxima vez, el señor lo matara, esta vez el señor a sido... buena persona con el- dijo mirando al alemán menor- si quieres verlo, vente con nosotros

-Eso, vente Ludwig!-exclamo feliz el italiano menor. En un momento dado parecía el italiano de siempre, pero se fijaron que el cambio fue un simple momento fugaz, ya que luego siguió siendo el italiano mafioso que daba mucho miedo

-Ni de coña,tengo que trabajar- dijo serio y algo irritado el alemán

-Yo voy, si queréis-dijo Lily. Su hermano estaba como mi querido emoticono de o.O al escuchar que se ofrecía voluntaria-yo quiero saber donde esta Elizabeta,ella siempre me ayudo y quiero saber que habéis echo con ella

-Tranquila, nada malo-dijo Emma- pero como quieras, vente, no tengas miedo

-¡Ni de coña que te llevas a la enana!- soltó Lovino- ¡¿De que ostias vais?

Y alguien le dio un golpe

-¡Esa boca,Italia Romano! ¡Yo no te eduque así!-exclamo el español mientras sacudía la mano- pues si que estoy aflojando en eso de dar golpes...¿alguien quiere ser mi saco de boxeo?- todos los presentes lo único que hicieron fue echar la silla para atrás un paso

-Me da que no, Antonio- dijo Emma- además, sabes que el no quiere que ninguna nación sea un saco de boxeo, aparte de yo, estaría muy~ mal

-Porque me lo pides tu, te are caso, mi querida Bel-Bel- cogió al italiano inconsciente y se lo llevo como saco de patatas- pero este me lo llevo para que aprenda la lección

-Es mi hermano-dijo el italiano menor

-Y mi ex subordinado... le are el menor daño posible

Liechtenstein se levanto y fue al lado de su amiga, ignorando a su hermano. Los cinco se fueron bajo la atenta mirada de todas las naciones. Aquello les estaba matando. Encima, la joven Lily se había dejado ir. Su hermano tenía ganas de ir a donde estaban esos locos e coger a su hermana después de darles de balazos hasta en el carnet de identidad.

-Tranquilo... Lily es lista,seguro que hace algo- dijo el holandés- eso creo

-tan solo...- y se escucho una llamada. Cogió el móvil y no se escuchaba mas que la conversación que tenían. Si que era lista la niña. Puso en manos libres y todos prestaron atención- que nadie hable- ordeno muy serio

-Te caerán bien todos... Anette es la arlequín y mano derecha del prestidigitador, el cabeza de todo este gran mundo

-¿Esa no es Elizabeta?¿Que hace entrenando con una espada?

-Es la nueva aquí, así que tiene que entrenar mucho para causar gran impresión en su debut de dentro de poco

-¿Y Roderich?

-Esta componiendo. Es el nuevo compositor. Luego te dejo verle unos minutos... el esta vestido como el fantasma de la opera,ya que necesitaba un traje y...¿Que mejor que de un personaje muy emblemático en la historia de la literatura y música?

-¿Y...?

-¿Gilbert?-termino la pregunta de la chica- en una... habitación, descansando, dentro de poco le toca trabajar de obrero... podía haber sido peor por haber espiado los trabajos del prestidigitador...podía haberlo decapitado y todo

Se pararon en frente de una puerta. Emma la golpeo con mucha delicadeza.

-Aquí esta la micro casa del jefe... no hables a no ser que el te lo pida.

Al entrar, vio al inconsciente italiano mayor en una silla, atado

-Es por si quiere escapar- se excuso el español,que tenía el hacha consigo...si que daba miedo

-Tranquila y siéntate a su lado- dijo Emma antes de ponerse al lado del italiano y del español- el ya entrara...

Ella se sentó al lado del italiano, sin miedo, y espero paciente unos segundos,cuando vio a el prestidigitador entrar en la sala: vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra, un sombrero de copa y unos zapatos que parecían muy costosos.

-¿esta es la voluntaria que vino y al chaval al que le pegaste una buena ostia?

-Si,señor-dijo el español,sumiso

-¿Que sabes hacer?-le pregunto el señor a la chica

-Tejer,planchar...

-Pues al taller de costura... andamos necesitados de eso...pero el italiano enano...¿Que se puede hacer con este niño?

-Segurata igual que yo-dijo Feliciano- para mas no servimos

-Pero el último que me traéis... ya estoy de seguridad hasta en las cejas... espero que alguna vez me traigais algun cocinero...

Despertaron a base de agua al italiano, que empezó a insultar. El prestidigitador sabía que iba a pasar. Empezó a cantar la canción (vea se capítulo 1) y la llamada se corto. Lily lentamente cerro los parpados, y al despertar, vieron que ya tenía el pelo en dos trenzas y sin listón, mientras que el italiano acababa igual que su hermano menor. Emma agarro a la niña y juntas fueron al taller de costura, que era bastante antiguo. Nada mas sentarse, empezó a tejer.

-Mi señor- llamo Anette- no es por preocupar, pero la niña llevaba este objeto del demonio y creo que lo han escuchado las demás naciones...-dijo enseñando un teléfono móvil

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Si vienen a ver todos el espectáculo es mejor, no tendré que estar usando el conjuro todo el rato... chupa vida,¿sabes?

-pero señor... ¿Y si van a las autoridades?

-Creo que son lo suficientemente listos para no ir,si no,nos veríamos obligados a irnos y o nos llevamos a estas naciones o se los devolvemos tal y como están, y creo que no hace gracia tener a un par de asesinos con ellos y no saber cual es la solución al gran problema

-¿Y cual es?

El prestidigitador no contesto, es mas, empezó a reírse como un loco.

De mientras, donde las naciones, solo se dedicaban a pensar que podían hacer. Seguramente la chica estaría tejiendo y no se acordaría de nada, al igual que los otros. Ya sabían que había pasado con las otras tres naciones.

Había que estar muy atento con aquel tal prestidigitador.

* * *

Y con esto se finiit...

mañana nuevo capitulo! intentare a ver si logro subirlo cada dia...

espero que os haya molado^^

agur XD


	4. Chapter 4

Iepale gente en el ordenador! ahí que seguir con esto!

* * *

_Imaginaerum:EL prestidigitador y las naciones_

_Lugar donde se recogen a los olvidados:_

_se llama Imaginaerum_

* * *

Aquel extraño circo entro en la ciudad hace menos de tres días y ya naciones estaban en su pasado.

Para ser concretos,se llama:Imaginaerum.

La arlequín es Anette: la mas mayor pero infantil del lugar. Es la mano derecha del prestidigitador,el jefe de Imaginaerum. Tiene buena puntería, es mi ágil y le encanta balancearse en su cuerda como tarzán, ir de un lado para otro con el. Nadie sabe de que es recuerdo, o mejor dicho, de que parte de la vida del prestidigitador fue la mas importante, pero tampoco importa. Se sabe que ella no tiene sentimientos y que tiene un hueco en el pecho,en forma de llave, nadie sabe por que.

Ella buscaba a alguien con quien cantar, y el jefe se lo quería conceder.

Alguien que librara de cargas emocionales:ella era Anette.

Luego estaba la chica de la vitrina mayor, estaba desde antes de que Anette llegara. Nadie sabía quien era,era el mayor secreto del prestidigitador.

-¿Alguien quiere saber la historia real de Imaginaerum?-dijo el anciano mirando a un niño vestido con unas simples ropas negras y la chica con un vestido simple blanco puro. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza- Pues vamos a ya!-se fijo que faltaban dos-¿donde esta la nueva...la tejedora y el niño-aire?

-Perdón la tardanza,pero es que la tejedora no quería salir del taller-dijo el niño-aire

-Pues ya puedo empezar...-dijo el anciano-Hace mucho,pero que muchísimo tiempo, había un señor llamado Henry-empezó a relatar y en en cubo de agua empezó a reflejarse el reflejo de un hombre joven, muy parecido al prestidigitador, con traje y sombrero de copa,solo la mirada los diferenciaba- Estaba en una fiesta de aquella época,donde solo se sabía derrochar el dinero la fiesta si no era lujo y buena, ya eras un simple extra en aquel lugar, y en aquel lugar conoció a Sally, la mujer mas hermosa del lugar- y en el bote apareció la imagen de una joven- tenía ojos brillantes como luceros de un color azul como el agua de pura, su cabello ondulado castaño y siempre lo llevaba suelto,ella decia que era para que bailara con el viento... era sin duda una joya. Y como cabía de esperar, el joven se enamoro de ella... pero no sabía que la joven era hechicera y por simple juego de niños, ella embrujo al joven, maldiciéndolo... al joven se le cambio el amor por odio y la busca hasta hoy a la bruja, pero ella no aparecía y el joven se dio por vencido. Para buscar una forma de evadirse de todo, creo nuestra carpa, para dejar los recuerdos, ya que aquello en lo que consistía su maldición: que Henry fuera un cascaron... pero no contaba con que cada vez que salia y volvía, se volvía a topar con los recuerdos de aquel día,así que se encerró en una habitación y dejo al mando a el prestidigitador, que es el mismo,con sus mismas habilidades

-¿Quiere decir que... Henry sigue vivo aquí?-pregunto la niña temblando del miedo...

-Si... o no, quien sabe... nosotros somos o recogidos como la tejedora o recuerdos... eso solo sabremos cuando nos liberen...si es que pasa, porque claro, también podemos ser simple polvo de recuerdo

-O dios mio...-dijo la tejedorao- es increíble...

-Han llegado a decir que la de la cúpula es la mismísima bruja Sally

-¿De que habláis?-pregunto una voz a la espalda. Era Anette- ¿Otra vez la falsa historia de Imaginaerum?aix capi... ten cuidado con las historias

-Había que contar una teoria,¿no?-y ambos se rieron un poco. Los niños sonrieron y casi soltaron la risa

-Entonces...¿Cual es la original?-pregunto el niño-viento

-Es cierto que había un señor llamado Henry que se enamoro de la bruja Sally y esta maldijo al joven por simple disfrute personal. Este, para que la maldición no acabara llevándolo al mas aya, creo Imaginaerum, el circo donde sus recuerdos vivirían hasta que alguien fuera capaz de derrotar al prestidigitador y al jefe, pero Henry murió hace mucho...el no se volvió inmortal,es sin mas, un espíritu que esta desde siempre con nosotros que quiere un nuevo cuerpo... lo malo es que ni yo se quien es la chica de la vitrina... no puede ser Sally, porque ella nunca reapareció, puede ser una simple copia de la imagen de ella para no olvidar, o algún amor de cuando el ignoraba de la maldición que se corrompió la chica y el para salvarla del tiempo la embotello... además, también rescatamos recuerdos del olvido o restauramos a gente para que nada se pierda en el tiempo

-¿Y tu hueco en el pecho en forma de cerradura?-pregunto el niño de las ropas negras

-Una portadora de emociones no puede tener las suyas propias... -ella miro al reloj loco que tenían en la pared- ya es tarde... ¡a las tareas, o el prestidigitador se enfadara y os meterá en una vitrina!

-¡Vitrina no!- y los niños salieron corriendo ha sus trabajos

-_A mi me da que ella también esta mintiendo_-se dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba bajo la atenta mirada de Anette-_Ella si que sabe la verdad de aqui_

-Deja a los críos... ellos no tienen porque saber el origen de Imaginaerum...

-Solo son historias... ni que decidieran ir a mirar las vitrinas a escondidas, saben que el prestidigitador siempre esta ahí...

-A entrenar, Sabio, que hoy ahí espectáculo!-dijo toda animada-tienes que dejarles alucinados con tu numero de acróbata!

-igual que tu cantando...hablando de eso¿Ya te han conseguido una ayudante?

-Han ido a mirar a ver que encuentran... si no, ya puedo seguir yo sola...

De mientras, en el lugar de las reuniones, nadie hablaba,estaban todos muy serios, esperando la llegada de aquellos tres para que les explicara el juego,pero no aparecían. Mas de uno se temía que hubieran matado a la niña por usar ese teléfono, pero más de uno pensaba que esa decisión era muy precipitada.

-¿Y si vamos al circo,padre?- pregunto entrando el niño Sealand a Suecia, que lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Consigo traía un panfleto del circo

-Si queréis, os regalo entradas- dijo Emma pasando por la puerta. Vieron que esta vez no venía con los Antonio y Feliciano,estaba sola- tranquilos, es que estoy solo de paso... toma Peter- dijo dándole entradas y un waffle- espero veros...

y se fue, dejando helada a toda la sala. El niño no entendía nada.

-Pues iremos-dijo finlandes al sueco- a ver de que van con eso de "el lugar de los recuerdos"

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto el sueco

-Obvio... yo no me ando con tonterías y menos con este juego en que nos hacen imbéciles a todos

-Pues vamos-dijo serio el sueco

-¿Vais vosotros solos?-pregunto el islandés

-No!yo quiero ver como esta mi hermana,voy yo tambien- dijo el suizo

-Con ese rifle me da que no- dijo el alemán- dámelo

* * *

Se que es corto ¬¬

pero bueno... ¿Que les pasara en Imaginaerum?

¿Cual es el verdadero origen de Imaginaerum?

Eso solo lo sabe el prestidigitador ;)

espero que os haya gustado ^^

agur XD


	5. Chapter 5

A seguir on esto antes que doña Inspi me abandone

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El Prestidigitador y las Naciones_

_el espectáculo macabro de Imaginaerum_

_(Para aquellos que no se olviden de los recuerdos que iban a perder)_

* * *

-_Siento no haber encontrado a alguien que secunde tu numero-se disculpaba el prestidigitador a Anette_

_-Tranquilo,mi señor, yo quiero que usted se ahorre esas disculpas... ya encontraremos a alguien es solo esperar_

_-Me encanta tu forma de comprensión_

_-Es porque no tengo sentimientos-respondió ella secamente antes de irse a dar su numero_

* * *

Estaban en la fila, esperando a que les validaran las entradas, algo serios menos el niño, que estaba entusiasmado por ver cual era "el gran espectáculo de los recuerdos" que daba aquel gran circo. El chico, al ver las entradas, se quedo algo sorprendido.

-¿Entradas de Emma? Estas no las puedo romper... quedaros con ellas de recuerdo- y se río un poco por el comentario- Tejedora,llevalos a los asientos que reservo la sirvienta- y de su lado, salio una chica que se parecía mucho a Lily, era porque ella era Lily solo que con las coletas y un vestido de época de su talla- y que Piruleta le lleve alguna chuche de las suyas

-Si,Enter- dijo ella y miro a las naciones. No reconoció a ninguna pero ellos a ella le sonaban a Lily- seguidme- y sin decir ninguna palabra mas ella fue a donde estaban los asientos de las naciones. Ella con una mano, señalo los cuatro, que para decir verdad, estaban en un buen lugar.

-¡Espera,Lily!-Ordeno el suizo

-¿De que sabe usted mi nombre?-pregunto ella extrañada, ya que ninguno del circo conocía su nombre menos Emma, Antonio, Feliciano y Lovino

-¿no te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto el anonadado

-No...quizás con el espectáculo me acuerde... o me olvide mas- se rió un poco antes de irse

Apareció un niño vestido de repartidor y le dio una piruleta a Peter mientras daba palomitas y refrescos a los todos.

-Si queréis algo mas o alguna duda, llamarme... soy Piruleta

-¿de que trata "el gran espectáculo de los recuerdos"?-pregunto inocentemente Sealand

-De olvidar y recordar- dijo antes de marcharse entre risas.

-Todos se ríen de olvidar y recordar- se dio cuenta Tino- aquí juegan con la mente...

-A la mínima,sal corriendo a casa y llama a tus tíos- dijo Suecia al niño y le quito la piruleta- guardala y ni se te ocurra comerla

_Malos chicos... ser precavidos esta muy mal para nosotros... pero bien para vosotros_

Se apagaron las luces y los focos enfocaron a la figura de un señor obeso vestido con un traje que se ajustaba bien a el, echo a medida por Lily.

-¡Señoras y señores!¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades!¡Mascotas que se hayan colado y espíritus del mas aya! ¡zombies y esqueletos! ¡Príncipes,princesas y brujas! ¡Recuerdos que están despiertos y dormidos en un corazón que late o dejo de latir! ¡BIENVENIDOS A IMAGINAERUM!-aplausos y gritos a buenas de la gente inundaron la gran carpa con algunas sonoras risas de la gente- El circo en que olvidamos y recordamos... con vosotros, la chica que siempre va de arlequín, la de la voz mas hermosa que las sirenas puedan dar, la que no siente ninguna emoción, la que os acompañara en este tortuoso viaje por el mas aya de la mente... ¡ANETTE!

La chica salto de la cuerda a la derecha del presentador

-aix jefe... ¡que me pongo colorada! ¡Era broma! ¡Yo no puedo!- se rieron algunos con aquella chorrada. El jefe desapareció- ¡Buen viaje! Ya que estamos solos... ¡que digo solos! ¡siempre estamos con alguien! Ahí que advertir que aquí encontraréis lo olvidado y dejaréis lo acordado... así que espero que no hayas dejado el pastel en el horno,madre o padre el fuego encendido o el niño algo sin hacer...porque el viaje aunque sea hermoso... tiene sus pros y sus contras...-lanzo el micro y le pasaron otro- ¡a gozar!

El foco central se apago y hubo una falta de luz que daban a los ojos. Esa falta se paso un momento con fogonazo de luz unido a un estruendo que Tino supo que venía de una batería. Otra vez. Mas daño para los ojos y para los oídos. La luz vino en si y se escuchaban guitarras y batería... aquello era una locura que bueno... le gusto a Tino por el ritmo de metal que había.

Y la chica comenzó a cantar mientras que los payasos siniestros salían a cazar mentes, ya que los presentes se iban quedando dormidos. Los payasos encontraban y borraban algunos datos, como si el ser humano fuera un ordenador. La chica paro al ver que todos estaban dormidos... menos uno, que no estaba en su asiento.

-¡¿Donde esta la nación niño ese? ¡Tejedora,Piruleta, buscarlo de inmediato! Solo espero que lleve la entrada con el...¡¿Que miráis? ¡seguir cogiendo recuerdos y borrando otros!- sabían que Anette no estaba enfadada, porque no tenía sentimientos,pero tampoco los tendría si mataba al niño

* * *

Peter estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, como había dicho su padre que hiciera. Consigo no llevaba la entrada, para mal de Anette, pero si la piruleta, que no servia para nada, o eso creía el niño. Golpeo la puerta con fuerza y le abrió Islandia. Al ver la cara de terror del niño, le dejo pasar a la primera,sin dar explicación alguna. La sala estaba llena de naciones y todas ellas se fijaron en el.

-Ha sido... extraño...

-¿Te acuerdas?-pregunto Islandia

-Si... mas o menos-dijo el niño- Cuando Enter, el chico de las entradas vio que eran de Emma, Tejedora, que era Lily, nos llevo a donde los asientos. Un chico llamado Piruleta me dio esta piruleta y palomitas y refresco para todos. Aquellos tres se reían si después de decir: "me acuerde o me olvide" . Una chica vestida de Arlequín llamada Anette empezó a cantar y todos se durmieron, yo casi pero papa me despertó y salí corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta...

-¡Así que eso hacen!-cayo en la cuenta Portugal- Entran en la mente de una persona para borrarle los recuerdos y que se acordara de lo que una persona quiere olvidar...¡Por eso mi hermano, Italia y Bélgica estaban así!

-¿Pero porque querrían los recuerdos de una persona? -pregunto Holanda

Y la pregunta quedo en el aire porque no sabían como responderla,mejor dicho,no sabían responderla.

* * *

se que es corto, pero no me maten ¬¬

¿Que les ara el prestidigitador los tres caídos?

Lo que les pase XD Fail!

espero que os haya gustado ;)

agur^^


	6. Chapter 6

bueno...a seguir con esto,no?

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:el prestidigitador y las naciones_

_propósitos y apariciones_

* * *

El niño Sealand estaba traumatizado. Había llegado a ver como los payasos hacían caso a las ordenes de Anette y chupaban los recuerdos de la gente que había ido a ver el espectáculo ilusionados de ver una cosa que resulto ser la distinta. Que fácil era para los de Imaginaerum conseguir gente que dieran sus recuerdos. Pero la pregunta de todas las naciones era: ¿Para que querían ellos recuerdos ajenos? ¿y las naciones?

* * *

-_entiende que necesito los recuerdos de una nación... son la fuente que dura mas días_

_-Es decir... que ya con todos, viviremos para siempre?_

_-No,mi amada Anette... tengo que deshacerme de ellos... volverlos humanos porque sin esos recuerdos, ellos no son inmortales_

_-¿a que se refiere? _

_-que tengo que matar a esas naciones... tu ya sabes porque  
_

_-Si,señor...pues los mataremos-dijo sacando una daga_

_-Pero no a sangre fría, mi amada Anette... primero se dejan como un cascaron, vacíos de todo y luego...- se paso el dedo pulgar por el cuello lentamente, diciendo sin palabras que sería un matarles_

* * *

El niño saco la piruleta, que tenía forma de corazón.

-¿Que pasara si la muerdo?-pregunto en voz alta

-Por si un caso no la comas- dijo Islandia-a ver si tiene algo que...

Pero Peter no le dejo tiempo para terminar porque le hinco el diente a aquel dulce. Se cayo en suelo, inconsciente...

-Querían asegurarse de que el niño dormía,por eso le dieron la piruleta- dijo el alemán quitándose la de las manos- porque los adultos caen rendidos a la primera con la canción que el chico nos dijo

-esto esta empezando a no gustarme- dijo el holandés mientras que miraba al portugués

-seguro que nuestros hermanos están haciendo esto en contra de su voluntad... o sin saber que hacen por el retroceso en el tiempo... ¡pero sigo sin pillar el porque!- exclamo Paulo enfadado golpeando la mesa con fuerza

-Si se han olvidado y acordado de cosas que no debían... debe de haber una forma de... actualizarlos como a ordenadores-soltó Estonia

-Arlequín sabrá...-suspiro Letonia

* * *

-El como sabe tallar y todo eso, podrá ayudar con las cosas y el suizo...¿otro segurata? No me jodas... que sea contable... ¿pero que sabe hacer este chico? Pues que sepa ayude al tallador- ordenaba el prestidigitador antes de reiniciar sus memorias como si fueran ordenadores- y al mini fallo, los vació y se quedaran sin cabeza... no estaré esperando aunque el me quite cinco o quince por ciento de mi magia... se me esta llenando el circo de inútiles para nada...¿Como ha ido la recolecta con los payasos?

-Bien... estamos al tope otra vez... puede usted recargarse cuando se le acabe

-Los recuerdos de los simples mortales no da para mucho si sigo robando a las inmortales naciones... ahí que vaciarlos mentalmente ya...

-¿Quiere que mande a por mas?

-Seguramente el crío ya les habrá dicho que hacemos aquí... es un punto negativo, pero eso no quita que no podáis secuestrar... no se si me entiendo

-De sobra,mi señor-dijo Anette con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Tenemos trabajo!-Y en toda la sala se escucho unas risas que solo los locos podrían crear- Tranquilo, mi señor, yo cumpliré con la misión personalmente con las sombras y usare alguna nación que otra, suelen ser la mejor arma

-Esa es mi Anette- dijo orgulloso el prestidigitador mientras que veía como la chica se iba de la sala

_Ya falta poco,mi amada Anette,ya falta poco_-se dijo el prestidigitador tocando la llave de su bolsillo

* * *

Aquel día no apareció nadie.

Aquel juego ya estaba hartando a mas de una nación, que querían saber que rayos pasaba. Cada uno de ellos que pisaba, no volvía y encima resulta que lo que hacen es robar memorias... ¿Para que querría alguien memorias ajenas? ¡¿Nadie podía ir a resolver sus puñeteras preguntas?

La reunión acabo y Paulo salio a toda ostia del lugar. Aquello le daba ganas de ir a donde estaban aquellos locos e ir a matar. Aquel pensamientos de su antiguo yo. Ya empezaba a tener miedo.

-¡Hermano!-alguien grito detrás de el y se paro. Estaba en una calle,solo y encima de las horas que eran, podían atacarlo con una facilidad impresionante-¡Hermano!-volvieron a llamarle. Sacudió la cabeza, nadie podía llamarlo así a parte de...-¡Hermano!- volvía a repetir. Que alguien le diera un bate de baseball para reventar la cabeza de quien se hacía pasar po Antonio

-¿Cual es la mayor debilidad de alguien que ama?-pregunto una voz femenina. Paulo se giro y vio a Imperio con una chica vestida de arlequín-Dime Paulo...¿cual es?

-¿¡Quien coño eres tu! ¿Que haces con mi hermano?-pregunto enfadado y a la defensiva. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto

-Muy mal, has suspendido, Portugal... la respuesta no es preguntar algo que no valla con el tema, la respuesta correcta es...¡EL CORAZÓN!- y la chica lanzo una carta que acabo golpeando en la cabeza de Paulo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio que la carta era un as de bastos que le había dejado inconsciente.

-Te dije que nada de fuertes golpes, sigue siendo mi hermano-dijo Imperio cargando con su hermano

-No es mi culpa que no haya acertado con la pregunta, Anto...-se excuso ella mientras desaparecían del lugar-Ahora solo nos falta en punki

El punki no era mas que Holanda, que estaba en su casa, tan tranquilo viendo la televisión para dejar de pensar en su hermana, que a saber que rayos estaba haciendo con aquellos tipos del circo Imaginaerum.

Alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Cuando fue a responder, se topo con una mujer vestida de arlequín

-¿Me puedes responder a una pregunta?

-No quiero comprar nada

-No vendo nada, zoquete de primera división,solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta: ¿amas a alguien?

-¿De que ostias va este juego?

-Error, no puedes responder una pregunta con otra, la respuesta es que amas a la persona que nosotros hemos secuestrado- y la chica le dio un golpe con el mismo as de bastos que tenía- hombres... sois tan tontos

-Oye cariño, que te estoy llevando dos secuestrados...

-Y no hay dos sin tres,mi amor- dijo ella entre risas antes de ir a la casa de al lado... Alemania.

Lo habían encontrado dando de comer a sus tres fieles perros, los que delataron la posición de la arlequín, quien tuvo que saltar e ir a golpear sin antes hacer la pregunta.

-Ya podemos volver a casa- dijo a Antonio mientras arrastraba el cuerpo fuerte del alemán como podía- el prestidigitador estará contento con la caza de hoy

-Eso espero... esto pesa mucho

-vamos a ver que habéis conseguido, mis pequeños cazadores... un fuerte alemán para las obras con su hermano, un holandés que hará los zapatos y un portugués que se encargara de los animales... ¡Perfecto! Por fin alguien que no me trae malditos seguratas... ale, al trabajo... solo espero que nadie se haga el bueno con ellos...

* * *

fin!

¿que pasara a partir de ahora?

Solo el prestidigitador lo sabe ;)

espero que os haya molado^^

agur XD


	7. Chapter 7

Iepale! A seguir me han dicho XD es que se me ha vuelto a pasar el finde entre el futbol y Sombras Tenebrosas y Los vengadores... bueno...

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El Prestidigitador y Las Naciones_

_El escritor de recuerdos_

_(El único que sabe la verdad)_

* * *

El prestidigitador se atrevió a salir fuera de sus "dominios" para ver como iba su querido circo.

Vio a la tejedora, Lily, trabajar con fuerza y sin descanso, junto con el holandés,que estaba haciendo los zuecos de madera ya que había terminado con unos zapatos. Así le gustaba, trabajo rápido. Paso a la otra contienda y vio a Tino y Berwald trabajando codo con codo para hacer los grandes zancos para aquella simpática chica. Muy bien, trabajo en equipo. Vio a los hermanos italianos ayudando al viejo cocinero... fijo que habrá pasta per tutti. Encontró a España limpiando su poca usada hacha mientras Emma leía un libro a los niños que se habían reunido al rededor suyo. Al suizo absorto contando todo el dinero ganado. A Elizabeta entrenando y a Roderich tocando el piano sin parar, componiendo una nueva canción. Los hermanos alemanes trabajando sin parar como obreros. Buenos chicos. Y por último, vio al portugués trabajando con los animales.

Perfecto, quedaba ver a su amada arlequín Anette

Y la vio dando vueltas en su querida cuerda como tarzán de la selva. Se fijo en el hombre y dio un gran salto con voltereta, parando a su lado. El prestidigitador agarro y la beso,aprovechando que no había nadie.

-Se nota que estas impaciente,pero piensa...¿Si alguien nos descubre?

-Pues habrá que...

-Sabes que no se puede

-Me encanta tu frialdad

-No tengo sentimientos,tu si

-Te puedo dar la llave

-Antes de eso,moriría

-Luego yo moriré contigo

-Tampoco puedes

-Pues acabemos con esto antes de nada... buscame alguna nación escritor... me da igual chico o chica

El prestidigitador siguió su caminata dejando que Anette cogiera a Antonio para irse de caza. Pidió a Emma que la siguiera y al llegar a una sala,le dijo que empezara a limpiar.

Tenía que estar perfecto.

Anette empezó a mirar nación por nación... ¿Quien era el idóneo?

Mirando y mirando, encontró a un futuro forzudo, hombre bala y chica que ayudaría a Paulo con su trabajo, pero lo del escritor lo encontró en forma de chica: Beatrice- Mónaco. Por lo menos la chica se la pasaba leyendo... ya tenían cuatro personas,todo un botín!

Fue colarse en la casa de la chica y ver como leía.

-Dime...¿los libros llevan a otro mundo?

-Si-contesto solo la chica,poniéndose las gafas

-¡Perfecto! ¡Te has ganado una entrada gratis a Imaginaerum!- y España la dejo inconsciente. Cargo con ella hasta la casa muy lejana de ucrania. Volvieron a entrar sin llamar, y la cogieron hablando justo con Rusia. Aquello si que iba a costar

-¡¿Quien rayos eres? ¿que haces aquí _Ispaniya_?- pregunto el ruso, poniendo detras de el la chica, que había comenzado a llorar. Ellos estaban de sobra enterados de todo.

-Yo soy Anette, arlequín del circo Imaginaerum y venía ha hacer una pregunta con Antonio-kun...

-¿Cual?-pregunto entre sollozos Ucrania

-¿Dormís con música?

-_Nyet_... ahora,largate

-em...¿_Nyet_? Como no se que rayos significa...

_Yo soy la voz de nunca jamas_

_la inocencia de los sueños de cada hombre_

_yo soy el sepulcro vacío de Peter Pan_

_Alza una cometa en el cielo azul,azul_

_Cada chimenea_

_cada visión iluminada por la luna_

_yo soy la historia que va ha leer tu verdadero yo_

_cada recuerdo que tiene valor para ti_

Vio satisfecha como los cuerpos de ellos caían inertes en el suelo. Pero se escucho un tercero.

-Que bien... mas cuerpos- miro la chica de cabellos rubios- si es la fuerte Bielorrusia, perfecta enemiga de Elizabeta para su lucha "falsa"-dijo entre risas

-Tendremos que pasar de coger al otro

-Da igual... otro día,lo mas importante ya lo tenemos.

* * *

El prestidigitador analizaba la caza del día... que bien trabajaba su querida Anette,le había conseguido una escritora,un forzudo y una ayudante para cuidar de los animales. Sin contar una bielorrusa para combatir. Les transformo lentamente y luego se fue a descansar, ya que había sido demasiado trabajo porque la mente de cierto ruso era muy difícil.

Anette, antes de ir a ensayar, fue a ver la cúpula donde estaba la chica

_Todo esto es tu culpa...mi real yo._

* * *

Iepale! Pues aquí acabo hoy

el trozo que canta Anette es _Storytime_ de _Nightwish _

_http : / /www . youtube . com / watch?v=5g8ykQLYnX0_

espero que os haya molado^^

agur^^


	8. Chapter 8

La verdad es que,aunque tenga millones de cosas,siempr tendre tiempo para algo.

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El Prestidigitador y Las Naciones_

_La escritora lo escribió_

_(y era la única que lo sabía)_

* * *

La escritora estaba pegada a la maquina de escribir cuya tinta se regeneraba sola, con tal de que ella no tenía que cambiar. Estaba escribiendo las memorias del prestidigitador.

Eso la convertía en la única conocedora de la verdadera y autentica historia de Imaginaerum.

También de los planes y de quienes tenían en el circo.

Pero al no poder moverse del la silla y no hablar, la hacía a una persona totalmente inútil para saber algún dato relevante.

-Vamos con la escritura del inicio autentico y real de Imaginaerum:

_Tomas era un simple joven de una simple aldea. Y como hombre que era, estaba enamorado de una chica de la aldea, Anette. Pero la chica no le correspondía,si no su malvada hermana Sally, quien resulto ser una bruja que rápidamente, al enterarse de que al final Anette correspondía a Tomas, maldijo a ambos: separo el cuerpo de la mente de Anette, dejando el cuerpo dormido con los sentimientos y encerrando la mente en un maniquí con el hueco en el pecho en forma de cerradura para la llave que se la dio a Tomas, que quedo maldecido como prestidigitador, frente de Imaginaerum,el circo fantasma de los recuerdos. _

_Si le daba la llave antes de tiempo, ella moriría. Si no terminaban antes del 21 de diciembre del 2012, ellos dos morirían. Si el salía,moría. Por ello, encontró la forma para poder liberarse de aquellas cadenas:haciendo que la arlequín trabajara fuera por ella y usando sus poderes. _

_¿Y cual era la forma de liberarse?_

_Absorbiendo los recuerdos de las naciones, y al ver que son un cascaron vació, sin nada,matarlos. Porque resulta que no existe nadie sin recuerdos, y eso también incluye las naciones. que se mire como que ya se encontro una forma de matar naciones: dejandolos huecos. _

-Sigue escribiendo todo lo que vaya apareciendo en tu mente... -dijo tocandole la cabeza- yo tengo cosas que hacer,escritora

Anette lo vio salir de la habitación de la escritora y ella se fue a buscar nuevas victimas.

Las naciones estaban muy tensas en la reunión. Por mucho que algunos detestasen al ruso, no llegaba al nivel de que se lo llevaran a Imaginaerum... a ver si lo volvían mas loco de lo que ya estaba y reaparecia en la reunion...

-¡Y el espectáculo esta apunto de empezar!-se escucho una voz de mujer- quedense sentados y disfruten del momento Imaginaerum!

las cortinas fueron echadas de un momento para otro y de pronto las luces se apagaron, dejando toda la sala a oscuras. Las chicas tenían miedo y se abrazaban entre si, deseando de que el francés no hiciera de las suyas o esa loca las raptara. Los hombres "valientes" estaban a la defensiva y los cobardes (mirese como los mas ukeables) estaban igual que las chicas.

-El sentimiento mas dulce...¡el miedo!

se escucho un grito de chica...

-¡Mei Mei!-grito el chino

-Y la angustia es su amiga...

Se escucho una exclamación.

-Y el espectáculo tiene que cerrar con lastima pero con el sentimiento de felicidad... este caso, paranoia-y un grito-Gracias por su atención

las luces se encendieron y las persianas se alzaron. Faltaban tres naciones: Taiwan, China y Estados Unidos.

-Te apuesto una copa que no puedes con este peso-dijo Rusia a España, que estaba apoyado en la puerta

-Que sean dos...-dijo yendo a donde estaba el peso. Lo levanto con algo de dificultad, y al soltarlo, noto un gran alivio- ¿Quien dijo que no podía levantar?

-Dos jarras bien heladas y para mi dos buenos tragos de vodka

-¡Soltadnos- aru!-se escucho un grito

-esa voz...-dijo Iván y las alarmas del español se encendieron. Se volvió a escuchar-¡Era China! Ahí que ayudarlo, Imperio Español

-Tu y yo a por los tragos...olvidalos, ya los veremos dentro de poco mucho mejor...

-¿De que va este juego? Yo voy a ayudarlos-pero el hacha de España corto el camino del ruso- quita

-Ni de coña...

-Estas loco...hay que ayudarlo! Además...habrá gente con el...

-Ya me han dicho que estoy muy loco... me da igual-quito el hacha para darle un puñetazo que lo tambaleo un poco- y he dicho que no vas

El ruso pillo aquello como empiece de un combate y también le golpeo. Entre golpe y golpe, nadie entro a separarlos, ni la mismísima Anette,ya que ambas naciones eran muy fuertes. Ambos declararon el empate inmediatamente al ver que estaban al borde del agotamiento.

-Eres muy fuerte...¿vamos a por los tragos,amigo?

-Si... vamos y luego que nos curen... estamos echos un cristo...

ambos se rieron y fueron. El último cambio de palabras en la sala fue

-Me estoy olvidando de algo acerca de ti...

-Yo también tengo esa sensación...pero como es una sensación... ¡da igual!

_-Puñetero chino... espero que nadie te haya escuchado..._

_-Señor, dos naciones se están peleando-dijo Anette_

_-Ve ha arreglarlo, yo me encargo de esta nueva caza,mi amor_

_-Si,señor-dijo la chica antes de irse_

_-Tus sentimientos no son correspondidos...-dijo Taiwan_

_-Se nota que eres nueva... a ver... dos acrobatas y tu como ya eres tonto, hombre-bala_

_-Te juro que cuando me desate desearas no haber nacido_

_-¿piensas que tu, patética imitación de héroe mediocre, me vas a intimidar a mi, un autentico prestidigitador? _

_-Maldito hijo de..._

_-Bienvenido a Imaginaerum, payaso de feria-y el prestidigitador empezó a cantar su canción para moldearlos como si fueran arcilla sus frágiles cabezas. Tal y como iban, en poco tiempo podrían dejar esa patética vida._

* * *

Bueno... así acaba el capítulo esta vez

esto me esta dando miedo...

¿quien salvara a las naciones del prestidigitador y anette?

I dont know

agur^^


	9. Chapter 9

A seguir con...

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El prestidigitador y las naciones_

_Entrada a saco_

_(lo que hace la desesperación)_

* * *

El prestidigitador notaba algo en el ambiente calmado de su circo.

No sabía que era, pero era algo que no aparecía en la guía del día.

-Anette... ¿tu también lo notas?

-Si... por si un caso,hagamos lo de siempre

-No...creo que algo mejor, mi querida Anette,abramos el telón-dijo con una macabra sonrisa. Anette entendió todo y junto con su risa macabra, se escucharon muchos mas.

El espectáculo iba a comenzar

* * *

Las naciones ya estaban hartas de aquel juego ello, decidieron entrar a saco al Imaginaerum.

Fue pasar por la gran entrada, y que unos payasos los guiaran,por la fuerza a asientos y los obligase a sentarse. Vieron a una chica vestida de arlequín, bajar de una cuerda y los miro a todos con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Bienvenidas, patéticas naciones poco pensantes, al circo de Imaginaerum,el circo de los recuerdos y los sueño... Soy Anette la arlequín. con esta acción, no habéis demostrado mas que ganas de conocernos... ¡pues ya lo veréis!-lanzo una bomba de color al suelo y con la humareda rosa,la arlequín desapareció.

_Erase una vez en una pesadilla a la luz del día_

_muero por conocerte pequeño niño_

_entra,entra en este espectáculo_

Se escucho cantar. Un foco ilumino a la figura de Anette, que estaba sujeta a una cuerda. Alguien agarro al japonés y lo obligo a ponerse al centro. Se fijo que era el chino, y no dejaba de murmurar a lo bajo "_ayudanos_" y cuando se giro al ver el rostro de este, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y el color era un negro sin alma,carente de emociones. Estaba hipnotizado. Lo mantuvo en medio de la pista. No dejo de mirar a su alrededor.

_Hora de dormir,la cuna se balancea_

_13 campanadas en el reloj de un hombre muerto_

_tic-tock,tic-tock,tic-tock_

Anette bajo y acuchillo a la nación, que, mostrando un rostro indiferente, aparto con todas sus fuerzas y extrajo el cuchillo. Vio que estaba muy manchado por su sangre. Alguien grito su nombre, pero no se fijo en quien era.

-¿Donde están?¿que les habéis echo?-quiso saber preguntándole a la chica. Que se levanto y sacudió un poco el polvo,y con una sonrisa macabra,siguió con su canción

_La novia te atraerá,te cocinara,te comerá_

_tu querida inocencia sera hervida para alimentar..._

_...al mal en necesidad de miedo_

Y la chica le metió tal puñetazo que Nihon se balanceo. Y entonces se dio cuenta

-tu no eres humana-afirmo en alto. Porque aquel puñetazo había sido como un golpe con un palo de madera. La chica mostró una sonrisa macabra mientras cantaba-Maldito ser diabolico...

_Quemando granjas y cerdos chillones_

_Una piscina de serpientes para nadar,_

_oh, dulce veneno,muérdeme,muérdeme_

Los payasos agarraron al japonés para que no golpeara a la chica. Todos se giraron para ver como Imperio entraba con Emma y un señor vestido con un traje y una chistera. Este tenía una sonrisa macabra como la del arlequín. Se quedo mirando las naciones... que buenos (o malos) eran sus presentimientos. La llave de su salvación y el de Anette junto con los recuerdos estaban hay, sentados, horrorizados...

_Damas y caballeros_

_sean despiadadamente bienvenidos_

_al circo de la muerte_

_y que grandioso espectáculo tenemos para ustedes esta noche_

Anuncio el prestidigitador. Miro, satisfecho, el rostro de horror de las naciones. Chasqueo y salieron Elizabeta y Natasha, armadas con una espada, y un escudo, vestidas con una armadura. Ante risas macabras de algunos seres de Imaginaerum, las naciones vieron como ambas chicas luchaban entre ellas.

-¿Queréis algo para comer o beber?-pregunto con una voz tétrica a su derecha. Era la niña Liechtenstein con Piruleta (el niño del otro capítulo que le regalo a Sealand una piruleta)-tenemos palomitas,refresco y chuches...

-Muchas chucherías-dijo Piruleta con una sonrisa macabra-no os quedéis con hambre...

algunos se fijaron que ya había gente arriba, dispuesta ha hacer a saber que.

_Almas inquietas con sus zapatos de baile_

_Demonios sin sentido con gran cantidad de miembros que perder_

_Ilusionistas,contorsionistas_

_equilibristas-caminantes estrechando el lazo_

Elizabeta y Natalya estaban absortas en su lucha, aunque fueran levemente heridas. Salieron el americano y el ruso y empezaron entre ellos a golpearse sin armas. Arriba del todo, una chica y un chico empezaron, entre macabras risotadas, a andar en la cuerda floja sin una red abajo. Un señor entrado en años estaba de trapecista. Las payasos hacían bromas con cuchillos. Una chica empezó a contorsionarse de una forma que daba hasta dolor verla. Un ilusionista delante de ellos se rajo las venas para sacar unas monedas y con un hacha,corto una parte de la contorsionista y luego vieron que el simple truco acabo en susto porque la chica estaba entera. Anette volvió a cantar

_Multitud de arañas, los tentáculos del armario_

_arpías riendo,con sus garras rasgando_

_sher-chriss per vizzz_

Las naciones sanas tuvieron que taparse los oídos por las risas de las arpías, que era realmente doloroso. Arañas empezaron a entrar y unos tentáculos los echaron de las sillas para ponerlos en medio de la pista junto con el japonés. Toda la gente dejo sus que hacerse para rodearlos y mirarlos. Estaban todas las naciones raptadas riéndose de ellos de una forma loca.

_El péndulo sigue balanceándose para ti_

_estas son las sombras, aquí, para mostrarte_

_al niño en un rincón,los espejos caídos_

_todo el reino en cenizas_

Las naciones se rieron mas alto. El prestidigitador con Anette también. Los seres de Imaginaerum también. Harto de aquel juego, el inglés cogió su espada de la nada y ataco al español, que respondió con mucha fuerza en su hacha.

-Imperio... decapita-una orden simple y directa

Y el español intento hacer lo ordenado. El inglés se intentaba defender como podía. Aquello sirvió de distracción para que el japones y el canadiense salieran sin que nadie les viera.

Tenían que descubrir lo que había dentro de Imaginaerum.

* * *

Corten!

Bueno... ya esto esta llegando a su final. No se cuanto faltara pero bueno... sera lo que el señor quiera

espero que os haya molado...

la canción es Scaretale de Nightwish

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=fLb5ij8pwwg

aio^^


	10. Chapter 10

Iepale! basicamente ya solo queda este y otro, mirese como que este es el penultimo.

espero que os mole^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:el Prestidigitador y las Naciones_

_Dentro de Imaginaerum  
_

* * *

Suelo de ajedrez, paredes con extrañas pinturas, techos con arañas. Vacio total. EL mundo de Imaginaerum estaba completamente vacio,como si alguien le hubiera robado la vida.

El sonido de un piano inundo el en aquellos momentos solitario lugar Imaginaerum. Era una música oscura, siniestra, cargada de emociones negativas, tantas, que llegaba a dañar los oídos, tanta, que a cualquiera le hubieran dado ganas de suicidarse.

Pero ellos dos intentaban llegar a donde procedía aquella extraña melodía. Cada paso que se acercaban, los volvía mas locos. El canadiense agarro y tiro la puerta de una patada. La música paro.

-La puerta estaba abierta,no hacía falta tirarla- aquella voz era del austriaco, que vieron que media cara suya estaba tapada por una mascara. Se fijo en como aquellos dos lo miraban-tranquilos, es que me han disfrazado...¿me podéis quitar estas esposas de los pies?

Costo horrores quitarlas con la katana. Noto un gran alivio en sus piernas y ando algo torpe

-¿Que ha pasado?

-El Prestidigitador de este loco mundo manipulo mi mente y me disfrazo para que le hiciera unas piezas de música para ayudarlo con sus hechizos... gracias a los gritos de algunas naciones que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba...eso y que me di un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra que cayo de la araña- intento andar algo, pero casi se cayo al suelo y Kiku tuvo que agarrarlo para que no pisara el suelo de ajedrez- llevo días en los que apenas como bien y encima solo le daba a los pedales... no se como están Elizaveta y Gilbert...

-Elizaveta luchando contra la loca de Natalya y no sabemos donde esta Gilbert...

-Os ayudo-dijo poniendo se derecho y yendo a la salida. Mientras que andaba, se quito la capa y la mascara, y noto un gran alivio. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Iban pasillo arriba a paso lento pero decidido y por cada puerta que encontraban y abrían,solo encontraban habitaciones vacías.

-El hechizo que usa es una canción que extrañamente logra entrar en tu subconsciente y borrarte información. Nosotros, al borrarnos memoria, volvemos a donde nos dejo,como si fuéramos ordenadores también podía "programarnos" para que hiciéramos algo en concreto...

Kiku abrió una puerta y encontraron a Beatrice escribiendo. Se fijo que en la gran carpa no la habían encontrado. En aquellos momentos su mirada estaba absorta en el papel largo en la que escribía algo automáticamente, como si estuviera programada para escribir algo en concreto.

-¡Despierta,Mónaco!-pedía el austriaco mientras el canadiense la sacudía. El japonés cogió un vaso de agua y se lo tiro, pero ella seguía igual, y para sumar, la tinta,todo lo que había escrito ella no había sido borrado. Por interés, el japonés empezó a leer todo lo que la chica había escrito y se topo con la verdad de la existencia de Imaginaerum.

-Por esta historia típica de telenovela estamos en este lío

-¿pero porque nosotros?

-No lo se, no lo pone,pero ahora ya sabemos como podemos morir... reseteando nuestra memoria y matándonos- dijo el japonés- hay que darse prisa, estará vaciando las cabezas de los demás

-A...a...a...a...-intentaba articular de pronto la chica,pero como si fuera un reloj, estaba bloqueada

-Intentara decir ayuda, que te quiten los recuerdos no sera doloroso, pero cuando vuelven, es una jaqueca infernal

-La ayudaremos cuando consigamos liberar a todos

Dejaron a la chica con su escritura y siguieron su camino. En el final del pasillo, solo encontraron tres puertas. Primero abrieron el izquierdo. Se encontraron con la salida, pero se dieron cuenta por el color del cielo que seguían dentro de Imaginaerum. Vieron un estilo de granja dentro y allí trabajando codo con codo la ucraniana y el luso. Se dieron cuenta de su presencia y mientras que iban a ir a luchar contra ellos con un rastrillo y un tridente, solo podían articular como Beatrice la vocal A. Se defendían como podían y en cierto momento, el canadiense agarro la pala del luso y le dio contra la cabeza. Al ver que caía desmayado, también le dio a la ucraniana.

-El hechizo se esta debilitando... quizás ese golpe...-dijo el austriaco que,como ya se sabe, no era un buen guerrero y solo se quedo mirando aquella lucha.

-¿Que...que rayos?-solo pudo preguntar Portugal cuando se levanto y unas imágenes entraron dentro de su cabeza de tal forma que le dolía al igual que a la chica ucraniana-¿mi hermano?¿siguen en modo Inquisidor?

-Si...pero tranquilo, el hechizo no se porque empieza a debilitarse ahora

-Vamos antes de que nos pillen

-Tranquila, por la pelea, todos están ahí concentrados...

Todos salieron corriendo de aquella sala para entrar en la segunda, donde encontraron capsulas llenas de gente. Humanos normales. Todo estaba plagado de aquellos que habían desaparecido. Estaban como dormidos, ajenos a lo que pasaba fuera. El pasillo de las capsulas llegaban hasta donde terminaba la vista.

-A todos ellos les robaron la memoria mientras Anette la Arlequín les cantaba su canción... intente encontrar a ver una solución, pero no se me ocurrió una pieza de piano lo suficientemente fuerte para aquello- explico mientras dejaban la sala para entrar en la otra. Ya aquella era la puerta mas difícil de abrir, ya que estaba cerrada con llave. Pero Paulo, enfadado, empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza con la pierna derecha, a ostia limpia hasta que la puerta cedió. Entraron y vieron una habitación normal, con su estantería de libros y su cama al lado de un armario. Parecía normal, pero algo cerrado con llave en aquel lugar era muy extraño. No contentos, entraron a dentro y empezaron a mirar a ver que encontraban. Su sorpresa fue que había un pasadizo. Entraron a dentro y las escaleras empezaban a perderse en una oscuridad infinita. Fue pisar suelo ya y que unas luces azules inundaran la sala para iluminarla. Estanterías llenas de libros gordos y con extraños símbolos, tres capsulas, maniquís de madera, ropas rasgadas, y tres capsulas transparentes donde se podían ver a dos naciones: España y Mónaco. La de al lado era una chica de cabellos castaños y ropas de aldeano antiguas...

-Claro... la que esta escribiendo como una autómata sera algún monigote con los recuerdos de Mónaco- comento Kiku- por ello solo decía "A"

-Entonces...¿quien esta luchando contra Arthur?-pregunto en voz alta el canadiense

-Un impostor...-dijo acercándose a la capsula transparente- pero esta cosa me devuelve a mi hermano ya

Y empezó a darla golpes, pero el material no cedía. El japonés miro con sumo interés la capsula de la chica desconocida

-Ella es la autentica Anette- dijo decidido- y por lo que veo, tiene llave...

-Pero aquí no no hay ninguna llave-dijo Matthew mirando la sala

-Quizás lo tiene el prestidigitador-dijo Yekaterina- en su gabardina...fijo que lo tiene siempre con el

-Pues vamos-dijo con decisión el luso. Y todos echaron a correr a la carpa grande, donde estaban todas la naciones en el suelo inconscientes al igual que los propios de Imaginaerum. Anette miraba sorprendida como habían entrado y el prestidigitador movió la mano con un gesto sencillo y simple con el que Antonio,Iván,Alfred y Ludwig se levantaron y fueron a capturar a las naciones.

Y todo se paro en un instante.

* * *

¿Que a pasado?

da igual...

para el caso, ya terminare con esto... em... o mañana,o despues de mañana,o despues de despues de mañana...

ya se vera;)

aio^^


	11. Chapter 11

Y este es el final de Imaginaerum. Agradecimientos a los comentadores + lectores.

Espero que os mole^^

* * *

_Imaginaerum:El Prestidigitador y las Naciones_

_El Final de Imaginaerum  
_

_(porque el terror y la sin memoria ha acabado)  
_

* * *

Todo se paro en un instante.

De la nada salió una chica de cabellos naranjas y mientras aplaudía, bajaba las escaleras acompañada de multitud de arañas. Nadie sabía quien era. Chasqueo los dedos y los integrantes del mundo de Imaginaerum desaparecieron.

-Ya no los necesitaras- dijo ella con voz seductora- ya que no vas a existir mas-y en su rostro asomo una sonrisa macabra

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Yekaterina.

-Me alegro que el parecido familiar sea nulo...Anette... ¿Que se siente al no tener emociones?- y empezó a reírse como una loca-nada

-Sally...- pudo decir el prestidigitador que estaba realmente asombrado

-Cuanto tiempo, mi querido Tomas... ¿Que se siente al saber que tu prisión es como plastilina? Veo que como casi logras terminar aquella misión de tantos años... tengo que interrumpir y reiniciar esto como si fuera un ordenador de esos raros...

-¡no!¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Estas jugando con tu hermana!

-Y mi hermana sabía lo que yo sentía e igualmente fue contigo, así que yo le quite lo que sentía...-dijo ella con una simpleza enfermiza- sabes que ahora yo os moldeare como...

y no pudo terminar la frase porque Anette le dio tal patada que acabo en el suelo con las arañas. El hechizo que lanzo se borro y todos al poder moverse, no sabían que hacer.

-Maldita... normal que nacieras sin poderes... insolente...

-Me alegro de no acabar como tu...aunque sea un muñeco

-¿Porque has metido a las naciones en esto?-quiso saber el japones

-Muy fácil... por vuestro conocimiento oculto-dijo Sally levantándose del suelo- vosotros tenéis tanto saber que no compartís y sin hablar que sois como una bomba... si se os manipula o mata, dominar el mundo sería tan fácil...

-Estas loca-la insulto el luso

-Gracias,cariño... yo también te quiero- dijo la chica antes de mover la mano con una simpleza que echo a todos al suelo- resulta que quien maneja Imaginaerum,el circo maldito de los sueños, se le otorga el poder de manipular al ser humano en modo recuerdos y claro... yo no me voy a ligar a este mundo,así que...

-me utilizaste desde el inicio para tener el circo...

-Obvio... pero los recuerdos me los trago yo para seguir viviendo...pero lo de las naciones...-chasqueo los dedos. Las naciones dormidas empezaron a levantarse y Anette maldijo en silencio. Tendrían que empezar de nuevo porque el hechizo se había roto. España seguía en modo Imperio-ostia... bien has echo en eso, Tomas...

El español agarro y golpeo a la chica. La agarro de las solapas y la miro con sus ojos verdes sin sentimiento.

-Deshaz la maldición-aquello fue una orden

-Tu no me mandas, guapo...sobre todo si eres la figurilla de alguien de madera- chasqueo los dedos y Antonio desapareció, dejando un muñeco con la capa de cuando era conquistador y el hacha, que por la caída, hirió en la pierna de la bruja que maldijo en alto.

Kiku no espero mas y cogió las llaves del bolsillo del prestidigitador y salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por el largo pasillo de Imaginaerum hasta llegar a la sala de aquellas tres capsulas. Empezó a probar las distintas llaves una a una ya que todas eran diferentes hasta que dio con el de Mónaco. Cuando la soltó, se escucho un gran crack en Imaginaerum,cosa que se tradujo como "hay que darse caña". Al liberar al español, se escucho como otro crack. Cuando soltó a la autentica Anette, el tercer crack fue mas fuerte y se escucho algo romper.

Imaginaerum empezó a romperse.

La Anette falsa desapareció delante de todos y Sally, mal herida, maldijo en voz alta. Elizabeta dejo su arma en el suelo e intento ayudarla con Natalya, pero esta rehuyo del contacto de las chicas. Iván, harto de ver como la chica quería seguir con aquel tétrico juego, le dio tal tuberiazo que la dejo conforme, le dio otro que mato a la bruja

Antonio tuvo que cargar con la chica, que no despertaba hasta llegar a la gran carpa.

-¡Anette!-grito el prestidigitador. Al ver a la chica dormida,palideció- no tenía que hacer salido... si salia, en nada puede morir y quedarse atrapada en Imaginaerum

El prestidigitador tomo a la chica en brazos, y cuando comenzó a despertarse, se fundieron en un abrazo

-No es por ser mala persona, pero no podemos sacrificarnos todos para que ellos dos estén juntos siempre-dijo Lovino, ganando las miradas extrañadas de la gente

-lo mejor es que se queden en este circo- dijo Feliciano

-Señor-lo llamo Kiku- si usted saber que ella va a morir y usted si sale muere...quedasen en el circo y sean parte de el y sean un circo de sueños normales...

-Tienes razón...-dijo el prestidigitador- marcharos con el cuerpo de Sally si no,como fantasma hay que aguantarla... ya lo sentimos todo

-No pasa nada- dijo cansado el español- quedate tranquilo, total, todo es culpa de esa zorra... vosotros solo pasala bien y hacer que este lugar deje de ser el de las horribles pesadillas

-La próxima vez que vengáis, este circo sera diferente- dijo Anette arrodillada en el suelo por el dolor de su pecho. La devolución de todo sentimiento estaba dañando su frágil corazón

No intercambiaron ninguna palabra mas. El americano cogió a la bruja y todos salieron del lugar.

_-Por fin estaremos juntos..._

Desde fuera vieron como el circo se caía en pedazos y desaparecía en una nube de humo. Aquella "aventura" había sido realmente extraña. No sabía porque, el español empezó a marearse y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

_No tendría que haber vuelto... total, yo también me dejo una parte de mi en Imaginaerum..._

_Se que me están llevando a donde un médico, y les dira que seguro que había sido un bajón, pero a sido el contraste ente la realidad y lo ficticio. _

_Cuando abra los ojos, veré ese mundo real al que pertenezco yo y no Imperio... el volverá a encerrarse en mi mente. _

_Y todo esto quedara como un mal recuerdo para todos_

_Pero la verdad no ha sido un mal recuerdo  
_

_Porque me olvidaba de mi pasado...y eso no puedo hacerlo y algo que aprendi en el circo Imaginaerum fue que  
_

_Los recuerdos no se olvidan,solo quedan encerrados en el corazón  
_

El español se levanto de la cama y miro a la ventana. Todo aquello le parecía nuevo.

No podía recordar que había pasado... solo que estaba en un circo con Emma y...negro. Se rasco la cabeza y lo dejo caer.

-Deberías de estar tumbado-dijo la belga. Ella no había salido mal parada como Mónaco, que estaba dormida todavía- no estas completamente bien...

-Me siento como un muñeco

-No se porque sera...

En efecto. Ninguno de los atrapados recodaba nada de lo que había pasado mientras que estaba capturado en el circo tétrico de Imaginaerum. Las naciones que no sufrieron aquello decidieron ahorrarles aquel trabajo.

_Toma este regalo, total,lo escribiste tu y ya no lo necesitamos para que Imaginaerum siga de pie._

Beatrice no entendió aquella nota, pero el francés tampoco quiso sumarle importancia aunque si sabía. Cuando el japonés vio aquel taco de hojas grande, les dijo a todos que de ahí leyó la historia de Imaginaerum. La chica empezó a escribir un relato quitando su participación en el llamándolo _Imaginaerum_ y guardo el autentico encuadernado en la biblioteca de las naciones.

-La verdad es que... todos nos movemos por emociones, y ellos al regresar a una realidad donde antes no las usaron, sus corazones sufrieron un golpe...mira mi amada Anette como la gente viva y como las naciones vuelven para ver el autentico espectáculo de Imaginaerum aunque a los que capturamos no recuerden nada y los demas jamas lo olvidaran...-dijo Tomas el Prestidigitador mirando con cautela- he pedido de que justo hoy hagamos el mejor espectaculo

-Tienes razón,mi amado Tomas...me alegra que hayamos muerto para ser de este circo- arlequín miraba con el con cierto disimulo- ahora si que somos libres...podemos sentir y vivir...

-Veis chicos-dijo el anciano trapecista-ya por fin todo tiene un final feliz... y nosotros a lo nuestro

y las luces se apagaron y el foco ilumino el rostro de la autentica Anette para dale comienzo al autentico espectáculo de los sueños y recuerdos de Imaginaerum

* * *

y este es el final de esta serie. espero que os haya gustado ;)

Este pryecto lo imagine de Imaginaerum, nuevo album de Nightwish, pero os pongo a bajo la canción

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Sn36qkH8FHA

ya nos veremos en otro proyecto!

aiio^^


End file.
